My love part 2
by Lia Lights
Summary: part two to my love


2: Strange

When I opened my eyes I was in my room of the depot tunnel and I knew Rephaim would be back soon. I got out of bed and wince a bit and looked at my stomach. I smiled and went to take a shower. My curly blond hair became wet _My love, where are you?_ I smiled and came out the shower and put on cloths and went to my room and see Rephaim as a human boy again he turn and saw me "My love." he went on his knees and didn't look at me "My Rephaim, why are you weeping?" I asked going to him and went on my knees "Please forgive me my Stevie Rae!" Rephaim pleaded "Of course." I said "I killed one of my brother because he was going to kill you." I retracted my hand from him and sigh "My Rephaim, if it was to protect then I am okay." I said Rephaim looked into my blue eyes "Promise?" I smiled and kissed him "Yes." I said.

I heard Kramisha come in "Ugh you two really?" I blush and Rephaim too it was beautiful I got up and looked at Kramisha "You got a poem for us?" I asked she nodded "Yeah I got one last night, day. Ugh just here it gave me the only head ache."

Earth bound spirit loving two things

She cries due to agony

The child within doesn't understand her agony

Fifth day of ritual child within is born

Fifth day is a bad day

Fifth day is Darkness

Fifth day is a number of elements

Holder of all elements must help Earth holder

While Earth lover's cry and cry with a friend closest to him

A child, a girl born with a unique mark of double crescents of green and red.

I looked at Rephaim suddenly scared "I know of the child Priestess." I looked at Kramisha "Did you show this to Zoey?" Rephaim asked "I did." she said "And what did Zoey say?" I asked "She was as blank as you are." Kramisha said I went to the bed my baby, its a girl? She's unique kissed by Nyx herself "I'll leave you two." Kramisha said and left the room Rephaim looked at me and sat next to me "Don't worry my love." he said I was crying "Rephaim, this poem was about three people I love." I said "Me, Zoey, and the baby." Rephaim said I felt her kick my hand dropped to my stomach Rephaim moved my hand and place his hand on my belly and smiled when he felt her kick.

"What should we name her?" I asked "I don't know." Rephaim said with joy in his eyes I kissed him my stomach growled and that made Rephaim to laugh "Hungry?" I nodded "Then lets get something to eat." we got up and left to the kitchen holding hands we saw everyone Zoey was busy reading the poem Kramisha was no where to be found then she came running with two poems but four of the copy she handed me and Zoey one of them both.

first one:

Blood is red mix with black

Baby girl cried of her lost

True Sight keeps her back

Holder of all and Wise one helps

Darkness and his lover laugh

Earth's lover's father comes and begs Goddess to help, to heal them both

Goddess hears and feels all comes and helps and heals they become something more.

and second one:

Neferet watches from afar

Stevie Rae growing stronger with power

Holder of all cries in agony

They all rush to her

Holder is now a vampyre

Holder helps Stevie Rae

Together, with helps of the others

Take down Neferet and her Darkness.

I shook my head and no longer felt hungry Rephaim looked at me "My love?" I stormed out the tunnel lucky that the sun was down I sat on the ground and began to cry "Honey," I looked up and see Zoey, "everything is going to be okay." she went on her knees and I hugged her "Oh Stevie Rae, what did you get into this time?" I laugh "Nothing, just trying to protect my baby." I said "Come on we'll be late for Thanatos's class." we got up and went to the bus Darius was driving per usual Rephaim sat by me Stark with Zoey, the Twins together, Damien with Kramisha, and Erik with Shaylin they were talking about school and how much she liked it but the colors are giving her a headache "It'll be okay Lin." Erik said hugging her shoulders.

At Thantos's class everyone was there Dallas's kids sat in the back corner my group in the front, Aurox sat alone in the front corner like usual Zoey glanced at him and I saw a light come from her light blue shirt she took the seer stone out and clutch it "Please take your seats." Thanatos came out of no where she sat behind the desk and looked at me "Stevie Rae, Zoey, and Rephaim I want you three to stay after my class." Thanatos said we nodded "Yes Priestess." we said "Good, now today's subject is about reliving." I looked at Thanatos then at Rephaim I knew what she meant. When I found Rephaim he was suppose to die but something happened.

Zoey raised her hand "Yes young Priestess?" Thanatos said "Reliving, do you mean people who were close to death and came back?" Thanatos nodded "That is what I mean Zoey." Thanatos said Zoey nodded the baby kicked again and it hurt like hell I also felt the need to go to the bathroom I raised my hand "Sorry Thanatos," she looked at me, "but may I go to the bathroom?" I asked Thanatos smiled kindly at me "You are a High Priestess, you do not need to ask me." Thanatos said I squeezed Rephaim's hand and went to the bathroom on my way I bumped into Dragon Lankford "What's the rush Priestess?" Dragon asked in a stern voice "Bathroom." I said quickly "Ah, drank to much now did we?" Dragon asked "Uh... yea." I lied I shift my weigh so I wouldn't go myself "Go on." I left to the bathroom and used it.

_Damn this child is going to make it hard for me in school!_ I thought shakin' my head I went to wash my hand. I looked up and saw a shadow of Darkness I panic and I hope Rephaim didn't sense it. I quickly dried my hands and left back to class to only stop and feel something wrong with the Earth I looked around to find the problem when I saw Neferet appear in front of me that I screamed she laugh "I am truly sorry Stevie Rae." Neferet lied "Yea right." I said and began to get to class "So how's that little bundle of yours?" I stopped and froze _how does she know?_ I turn and smiled at Neferet "I have no idea what you are talkin' about."

Neferet just smiled at me "No? Then I must be stressing out." Neferet lied I watch her tattoo's go black then back to blue I met her moss green eyes and nodded "Yes you must be." I went to go but I stopped and over my shoulder I asked "So how is your Darkness lover doing?" I saw her eyes change "Oh never mind." I said and left to class.

Thanatos glance at me and went back to her books I went to sit next to Rephaim he looked at me and whispered "What took you so long?" I looked at Rephaim and just smiled "Later." Rephaim just nodded Thanatos got up "Everyone dismiss but the three I called." everyone got up and left Stark kissed Zoey and left but not without taking a glance at me we got up and went to Thanatos "Yes Priestess?" we said "What is it that you three hiding from me?" I caught my breath and shook my head "I can't." I said "Stevie-"

"No Zoey! We can trust Thanatos with this!" I snapped crying "What is Stevie Rae?" Thanatos asked I looked at Thanatos "I'm pregnant." Thanatos's eyes widen "Excuse me?" Thanatos "Priestess, don't yell at her." Thanatos looked at my love "My Stevie Rae is pregnant." Rephaim said "How far?" Thanatos asked "A month, but it feels like more." Thanatos got up and came in front me "May I?" I moved my hands from my stomach and she place her hand on my stomach to feel the baby move and kick "Amazing." Thanatos breath she moved her hand and looked into my eyes "Stevie Rae!" Kramisha came with another poem in her hands "Oh no another one." I groan and took it from her.

Baby, baby you can't

I will avenge your death

I will make you honored by all

You can't leave me

I need you

I don't want Heath

I want Stark

Goddess help me!

"Z, this one is for you." Zoey took the poem and read it to herself


End file.
